Hold Me Close
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, the big bad God is destroyed, the Metaverse is gone, and our Phantom Thieves can finally take a breather. Well all but one. Ren still has a terrible fight ahead of him, one that he can't simply use magic or personas to aid him. So tonight, he just wants to hold her close, and cherish what time he has left. The clock is ticking, the deadline is near, lets go.


Hold Me Close

 **Author Notes: So we have reached the holiday season so we're back with one shot week! So my obsession is still strong, im still reading way too much fanfic and it has died down a teeny tiny bit.**

 **And with that being mentioned. I decided to do my own version of the Christmas date, and i gotta say I'm happy with what I made~ I do not own Persona-I ship Makoto/Ren, Hope you guys enjoy~**

 _3rd P.O.V_

 **"Can you...give me tonight? I need a little more time."**

Sae looks at the worn down hero with sympathy. This kid, who's around the same age as her beloved sister has been through shit, far, far too much for her tastes. And yet even so he has to go through more.

Despite the odds, this second year high schooler was able to change criminals hearts, and save the world while doing so. But now, on a night known for miracles and fairy tail stories that brightened up children's hopes, one young man who's made the impossible a reality stands before the prosecutor with a request.

He who has the power to change the heart of man from the inside out. Able to alter reality itself is not asking as some vigilante of justice or big name celebrity. Ren Kurusu stands before her as a teenager who is tired, wanting one last night of peace and memories before surrendering to society.

Normally she would refuse, crime doesn't pay and her reputation as a prosecutor demands that he come with her now. However this was not any normal scenario-after the last several months, there probably won't ever be a normal circumstance for her again.

All because of this Phantom Thief who decided to fight the bitter corruption of humanity to the end. Finally after a few tense moments of silence, she sighs, giving him a tired gaze.

" **Alright. But we'll go first thing in the morning."** He accepted the terms, it was the best he was ever going to get. As she walks away, her heels clicking on the pavement, Ren grabs his phone, glancing at the message once more.

 ** _"I know I should hold back feelings like this, given the situation. But it's Christmas Eve. I want to spend it together with you. Do you think we could...walk around the city a bit? And then head to your room?"_**

Quickly he types a response, ignoring the snow that flutters onto his screen. There was nothing more he wanted, then to just spend the night with her, especially with the future to come.

 _ **"That sounds great. I'll meet you in Shibuya Station."**_

A small smile graced his lips as he receives an eager response. Turning off his phone he jams it and his hands into his pockets before walking towards their meeting place. It wasn't as cold as it was earlier, but there was still a chilly wind that blew through every once in awhile.

Already he could see a light coating of snow on the buildings and street. Even though it's only been a couple hours since he last seen her, he missed Makoto. His speed picked up, making for a brisk speedwalk as he approached his destination.

He loved her so much and was lucky to have her by his side. However meeting up with her was bittersweet, there was no way he could bring up his fate. Especially not now that Makoto and her sister just started rekindling their bond.

 **"Hey. You ok?"** She was as beautiful as ever, with those inquiring scarlet eyes. **"Yeah, I'm glad you had some free time."** Her smile was like sunshine, melting away the dark thoughts and anxiety. **"I am too."** Her gloved fingers reached forth, grabbing his arm.

She still had on her outfit from earlier. A dark pastel blue jacket that covered her black sweater and leggings, ending with a nice pair of calf length heeled boots. **"You ready?"** By habit, a smirk appears, as he switches into motion, grabbing her hand and placing a quick kiss on it. **"Always, my Queen."**

There he sees that rosy blush he loves. **"C-come on! Cut it out."** She moves forward, trying to drag him behind her, which he lets. No matter what he was going to enjoy tonight, he was going to make the most of it. For her sake at the very least.

 **"Let's go~"** The streets were full of people, were it not for them holding onto each other, they would've easily been separated. But regardless of the endless noise and lack of space, the two were enjoying themselves. **"Wow it's so crowded. And so many couples too."** It was the first time she's ever gone out on Christmas.

It was quite strange for her, as she usually would be at home. Cooking and wishing her sister would return early so they could spend it together. Of course it never happened, but she always had hope.

 **"They all look so happy together."** Now though she was out and about, being adventurous, with her first ever boyfriend by her side. Though she didn't want to admit it, she was very nervous, Ren was such a mystery even now. **"We can't lose to them."** His gaze glanced back with play, his hand cupping her face.

Making her face burn red-and not from the cold air. **"Oh stop it!"** He laughed backing away as she crossed her arms in embarrassment. **"How do you say stuff like that with such a straight face!?"** Her reply was simply a shrug as he escorts her to the park. She gasps in wonder.

Taking in the beautiful view. Lights, snow, faint cheery music playing, Makoto happily rested her shoulder on her boyfriends. His grip on her hand tightened slightly as a large Christmas tree came into sight. **"How pretty."**

He agreed, it looked perfect, ornaments decorated everywhere with candycanes dangling on the ends. And to top it off a little silver star twinkling, taking off his glasses he lets the memory sink in. Personally he wanted to say she outshone the stars and above, but she was so enraptured with the tree.

As cute as she was when he flirted with her, he didn't want to break the moment of peace. Suddenly, all too soon, Makoto lets him go, instead moving to face him. **"Oh wait, before I forget."** She brings out from her coat pocket a small, elegantly wrapped box.

 **"This is for you...Merry Christmas."** Gingerly he takes the small present from her. She had gotten him a wristwatch, it was so her to get him this. **"Thank you Makoto."** He meant it, and she could see it.

She could also see pain in his eyes. **"Ren?"** Carefully he pulls her into his arms, his face nuzzling into her hair. **"I'm sorry."** His quiet words alarmed her, she clutched onto him. **"What's wrong?"** His lips meet hers, silencing her interrogation.

He didn't want to leave. Ren was terrified of what would happen to him, and to his friends after he was gone. But he had to trust Sae when she told him she'd protect them.

His testimony and freedom was all he could give to keep them safe. **"I love you."** For now though, he just held her close. **"Ren..."** The next day she would find out why he was behaving so strangely-why he was so emotional. But for now she was confused and did what she knew he wanted...She held him close.

The end

 **Author Notes: So it might be a little ooc-but hey I wanted Ren/Akira/protagonist to be a bit more human, a bit more lifelike. And frankly phantom thief or not-no one is going to be right as rain(or is it snow...hmm) under these circumstances.**

 **Plus when i saw the playthrough(don't own the game or console sadly) I did want to see them going out and acting like the teens they are and having fun. So this is my take on it.**

 **With that guys i'm ending it here for now. I got a ton of other one shots to write, plus updating to do. Please feel free to fav/follow/review this if you wanna show support, and check out the other holiday one shots i got(i got tons...seriously lol) Tchao for now!**


End file.
